Collection of English Pieces : Diary Entries
by B.C Griggs
Summary: Part of my Yr 9 English project. Act One- Romeo, Act Two- Friar Lawrence, Act Four- Capulet
1. Romeo's Entry

**These were only allowed to be the length of 1 written page, so their not fantastic.**

I woke up this morning deeply saddened by my love for Rosaline. She is the only one I could think of, but now my heart has been stolen by another. Her name is Juliet. What deepens my sorrows is that I have fallen in love with a Capulet, what terrible fortune I have recieved.

Today started with heart-breaking loneliness and boredom. I walked by myself attempting to wish away my troubles. I was approached by my cousin Benvolio, but I could not face the outside world. I needed to be alone. I prayed to God for my neverending quest for love to end. I prayed that Rosaline would see lightness in a soul such as mine, but that was not to be. Little did I know in a somewhat bizarre fashion my prayers would be answered.

Upon returning to the estate I was questioned by Benvolio about my morning stroll. I told him about my feelings and Rosaline. This was when I learnt of my grand opportunity to indulge in love and happiness, a magnificent party.

I had made my decision to intrude on the Capulet's affair and in the blink of an eye we were on our way.

This was the evening which I laid eyes upon the most heart-stopping creature. The moment I saw her, all thoughts of Rosaline instantly vanished. In that moment she was the only one for me. Her beauty and elegenace graced anything I had ever seen! I just knew I had to meet this wonderful lady, then I learned her name was Juliet. I walked over to her and as we spoke we both shared a heavenly moment together and then a golden kiss. All evidence of my sorrows had vanished and my course was set. I would have Juliet.


	2. Friar Lawrence's Entry

**This is the worst one out of the Diary Entries.**

Today has been a challenging day. I have been faced with a most difficult decision, allow a young couple the pleasure of marriage or refuse them and possibly save them from heart break and despair.

Romeo first approached me with news of his latest love interest this morning. I could not believe my ears when he told me he wished for me to marry him with Juliet. It is my opinion that their decision to marry is recklessely impulsive and that both of them will regret it.

It is because I care about them that I tried to convince Romeo to think this decision through but he has his heart set on this marriage. I just did not want to see either of them hurt by this.

The only advantage that I could see to this marriage is that it may end the feud between their two families, a feud which has lasted for centuries and claimed countless lives. The thought had occurred to me that one ill-fated marriage is a small price to pay for centuries of hatred and killing to come to an end.

After thinking things through and considering all of the options I finally decided to marry Romeo and Juliet, although I still thought this was a very bad idea. I then told Romeo and he organised for her to come down to my cell. This was going to be quite some wedding.

I could see the stress and anticipation in Romeo's composure as we awaited Juliet's arrival. As Juliet walked in her face lit up when she spotted Romeo and they were both overcome with joy. This made me think, maybe, just maybe, this might work out.

This is the sort of day that makes life worth living, the sort of day filled with happiness and success, the sort of day that adds a sense of fufillment to life. I truly do wish Romeo and Juliet the best, but it is not going to be easy for them


	3. Capulet's Entry

This was meant to be a day of happiness, not tragedy. This was meant to be a day to celebrate life not death.

I had been looking forward to this day since my daughter's birth. Nothing could describe the joy in my heart when Paris agreed to marry Juliet. Now there is no room in my heart for anything but morning and grief.

From the music to the food there was still nothing that warmed my soul like the innocent smile on my daughter's face, now it is lost forever.

Now that my daughter is gone, I live in the realm of uncertainty. This past week has been more painful than any wound. It has pierced my heart greater than any arrow.

All I have done in my lifetime is serve others. I have lead one of the great families of Verona, with limitless distinction, fathered a child, counselled anyone wise enough to listen. If I may be so bold, God, I need to ask a question of you. What have I done to deserve this sorrow? What have I done to earn this suffering? All the good I have done in my life and this is how you repay me?

Such a god as you has taught me to love and care for others and you continue to take them away from me! The devil in all his heartless evil would not dare to do me such an injustice as you have done. So God, I have requested your presence to demand an answer. Why have you done this to me?

I have but one regret, my mistreatment of Juliet in her final illustrious days. Wherever you are right now my daughter, please forgive me, I am sorry, I am sorry...


End file.
